El Dueño De Mis Pensamientos
by Rakime-vh
Summary: ¿ Por qué simplemente no puede dejar de pensar en Hiei ?


EL DUEÑO DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS  
By Rakime  
  
Lanzó el bolígrafo no muy dócilmente ni lejos de ahí, cayendo este sobre el mismo escritorio, y con un suspiro inclinó todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás, provocando que la silla, en la cual se encontraba sentado, solo reposara sobre el piso con sus dos patas traseras.  
  
Dos semanas, ¡ya dos semanas así!, por más que trataba no podía poner por completo su atención en sus deberes, era algo exasperante; su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente se encontraba divagando.  
  
Ya hacía dos semanas desde que el torneo finalizó, y, afortunada o desafortunadamente, Koenma aun no les había encomendado otra misión, por lo cual rara vez se topaba con Yusuke, Kuwabara o Hiei...  
  
... Hiei... su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar a ese pequeño demonio de fuego... últimamente él era su único pensamiento, no importaba cuanto tratara de evitarlo, siempre que su mente empezaba a divagar, terminaba pensando en él. Era verdad que desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, pero esa no era la primera vez que este desaparecía por tanto tiempo. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se sentía así?... como que... ¿vacío?. Cuando estaba con su compañía, pareciera que no se encontrara con nadie por lo callado que este llegaba a ser, pero aun así se sentía bien estando con él. También le agradaba mucho perderse en su mirada, aquella que podía atemorizar e intimidar a todos, pero a él, a Kurama, no, nunca, ni la primera vez que lo vio, le causo ni pizca de temor a pesar de la frialdad con que a veces sentía que lo miraba; siempre se preguntaría porque era eso, ¿sería acaso que era su amigo, o que Hiei lo miraba de diferente manera que a los demás?. Y lo que más le gustaba, ver su rostro cuando el youkai se encontraba dormido; algunas veces cuando llovía o hacía demasiado frío, Kurama convencía a Hiei en quedarse a dormir en su casa para que no fuera a enfermar; era increíble como cambiaba su expresión al dormir, se veía tan pacífico, tan inocente, si la primera vez que vio Hiei hubiera estado dormido, juraría que solo se trataba de un simple e inocente niño; e incluyéndole a eso, le causaba gran satisfacción tranquilizarlo cuando alguna pesadilla lo atormentaba, se sentía tremendamente bien el saber que confianza le tenía el youkai como para dormir tan profundamente y soñar.  
  
¿Y que decir de sus expresiones cuando se encontraba despierto? No siempre transmitían frialdad, algunas veces hasta se hubiera muerto de la risa frente a él, si es que Hiei no se enfadara. Su expresión de enfado combinado con fastidio cuando Yusuke o Kuwabara lo molestaban o le hacían burla sin mala intención; o aquella que reflejaba algo de ternura, si, de ternura, al ver a Yukina; y sin duda la mejor de todas, aquella donde mezclaba confunsión, disgusto y vergüenza por no saber algo del mundo humano, ¡le fascinaba!. ¿Pero que decía? ¡No! Esa no era la mejor, la mejor era cuando se sonrojaba por completo, por supuesto que solo lo había visto una vez así, y aun lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer...  
  
~ ~ Flash back ~ ~  
  
Era la primera noche que el equipo Urameshi pasaba la noche en un Hotel, ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones dobles, listos para descansar para el primer encuentro que sería al día siguiente. Yusuke aun se encontraba profundamente, y Kazuma no se había quedado atrás; los únicos que aún no pegaban los ojos eran Hiei y Kurama.  
  
Hiei se encontraba inspeccionando cuidadosamente todo el cuarto por si es que alguien le hubiera querido hacer alguna jugada sucia, mientras que Kurama tomaba una ligera ducha. No entendía porque el lugar para dormir de los humanos era tan grande y estaba lleno de cosas inservibles y estorbosas; como por ejemplo, aquella caja enorme de madera con cuatro patas sosteniéndola, un extraño vidrio encima en el cual se reflejaba todo lo que pasaba enfrente de él, y varias cajitas que salían y entraban de la caja más grande; ¿para que demonios servía eso?,el único uso que le encontraba era escondite para esconder algo malicioso o algún aparato que provocara una gran explosión mientras ellos dormían; y la misma función para aquellas cajas más pequeñas colocadas al lado de las camas. Eso si, aceptaba que la cama era un objeto muy útil, se dormía muy cómodo en ella, más que sobre la rama de un árbol o un pino; fuera de esta, todo lo demás era nada más que cosas inútiles.  
  
Un pequeño "click" lo saco de sus pensamientos, rápido volteó a ver de donde provenía, era Kurama abriendo la puerta del baño, ya había terminado de ducharse, solo lo cubría un bóxer blanco, y traía recogido el cabello en una cola, para así evitar que se mojara, pero aun así pegados a su cara, traía algunos mechones húmedos...  
  
¿Por qué te coges el pelo así Kurama? Pareces una mujer – comentó indiferentemente mientras se sentaba en la cama que quedaba junto a la ventana – Y ten el descaro de vestirte, que no estas solo. Humpt... ¿pero no crees que así me veo más sexy y hermoso? – le pregunto de una manera muy coqueta ¡¡¡¿Pero que cosa me estas preguntando?!!! – exclamó Hiei completamente rojo de la cara Jajajajajajajaja, es una Broma Hiei, solo es una broma, jajajajajajaja – respondió Kurama, mientras sentía un pequeño dolor de estómago provocado por el ataque de risa que le había causado la expresión y reacción de Hiei.  
  
~ ~ Fin Flash back ~ ~  
  
Esa cara horrorizada y sonrojada que el youkai puso aquella vez le vino a la mente, y se soltó a reír un rato. Dio un gran y largo suspiro, mientras recordaba los buenos que era los momentos que pasaba con Hiei. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente, ¿cuál hubiera sido la respuesta del demonio de fuego a esa pregunta que le hizo?. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en eso ya que no tenía ni la mínima importancia. ¿Por qué ahora si?.  
  
¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Ya había pasado de nuevo!. Otra vez su mente se había perdido pensando en Hiei sin que él se diera cuenta.  
  
Se levantó de la silla y se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Por más que meditaba y meditaba no encontraba una respuesta al por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él. Estaba bien que era su amigo y en verdad lo apreciaba mucho, pero eso no era ni excusa ni la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba en esos momentos por su cabeza. Tal vez se había enamorado de él, sinceramente aun no estaba seguro si Suiichi era heterosexual o no. Le estaba empezando a preocupar mucho esto, ¿es que acaso simplemente no podría dejar de pensar en él nunca?.  
  
Un pequeño golpe en la ventana lo retiró de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta esta, y una gran sonrisa apareció inmediatamente en su cara al ver a Hiei allá afuera. Enseguida lo dejo pasar a su habitación, no se había dado cuenta de que llovía fuertemente. El youkai se dio paso hacia adentro y se despojó de sus botas y capa, no tenía ganas de que Kurama lo reprendiera por haberle mojado el piso.  
  
Kurama regreso a la cama, recargo su cabeza sobre su mano y se le quedo mirando fijamente a Hiei, él cual hizo una expresión de confusión ante tal acción de su amigo, por lo cual el zorro dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.  
  
Ya no le importaba el por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, mientras pudiera seguir tratándolo, ya no le importaría más que Hiei fuera el dueño de sus pensamientos...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bueno, es el primer fanfic que escribo de Yu Yu Hakusho, usualmente escribo de Dragon ball. Aún no veo toda la serie, en México apenas van en el primer torneo, pero creo que con eso me bastó para hacer este mini-fic, el cual espero que sea de su agrado ^.^u. Conforme vaya viendo más capítulos, iré pensando en otro fic, jajaja, bueno, aunque no se, me fijo más en Hiei que en la serie, es que esta tan guapo, claro, Youko Kurama no se queda atrás, ejem, creo que ya me salí del tema. Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, pero luego por escribir rápido ni me fijo X_X. 


End file.
